Adventures Of Lucky Girl
by QueenSteph2014
Summary: Its been 4 years since that summer road trip with her annoying cousin Ben, and their grand father. Gwen is back in her home town of Bellwood and is currently 14 years old, However adventures for her is only beginning..


_**Chapter 1**_

_"New Beginnings"_

_It was a rather quiet and beautiful Saturday morning in the town of Bellwood, 14 year old Gwen Tennyson was spending the day with her grand father in town. Gwen was having a nice morning at the local diner for breakfast "you know Grandpa Max, i am glad we did this today so far its been so peaceful and Ben free" she says smiling. Grandpa Max looks with a smile "well, i am glad too i always have fun with my grand kids, but you know you should be nicer to Ben someday you guys just might need each other" he says to her which made her sigh knowing he was probably right._

_Gwen thinks about stuff and sighs "truth is Grandpa i really do miss Ben, and wish he'd come home" she says and looks down being a bit sad truely was missing him. "i do too Gwen, however you know Ben is out saving the world and goes where needed which takes him all over the world right now" Grandpa Max says to her speaking the truth._

_Gwen nods thinking "i know, i just can't believe he is rarely around and i can't believe i actually miss him" She says being a bit shocked she misses her cousin so much. Grandpa Max smiles as he looks to her "it shows that you have truely come to like having Ben around" he says to her just as a scream was heard outside "what was that?" Gwen says and they rush outside where they spot someone familar "Corvo, but how?" Gwen says to Max._

_Grandpa Max looks towards where Corvo was and sighs "i don't know, but with Ben not in Bellwood the town has no hero to defend it" he says knowing the town was in trouble. Gwen then looks away thinking "maybe not, Maybe the time has come for the return of Lucky Girl" she says and Grandpa Max looks to her "i think your right, your the town's only hope right now" he says while wondering if she would be enough._

_Gwen looks to him thinking "not only return of Lucky Girl but it might be time for the plumbers to reopen" she says to him thinking. He sighs knowing she was probably right, however part of him wished this day would of never came. Gwen saw Corvo causing mayham to the city and ran down the street rushing home for her Lucky Girl costume and her spell book. _

_Once at home Gwen rushed upstairs to her bedroom and went to her closet pulling out a large trunk from the back of her closet. She then opens the trunk and sighs as her black & Purple Lucky girl costume was seen laying their in the trunk "never thought this day would come when you'd be needed again" she says and took the costume out and begins putting it on then put the mask on. Once fully changed into Lucky girl she grabs her spell book then opens the window and uses her magic to create a energy glider then flew out the window._

_Once back in town flying on her glider she spots Corvo and held out her hand "Tempestus Impaetus" she chants and a lightning bolt strikes Corvo who then screams in pain then looks up glaring "who dares!" he says then saw Lucky Girl "whats this, a new hero in town?" he says then shot a blast at her "take this" he says sending the blast towards her. _

_Lucky Girl saw the blast coming at her and had to act fast "Fortress Nebulae" she calls out and creates a pink force field blocking the blast. Corvo gets angry glaring at her "clever little girl but you wont take me" he says laughing. "don't be so sure about that Corvo in the end evil always loses" she says and tries to come up with a plan to take him down. _

_she then spots a pile of metal bars which gave her an idea she then aims her hand towards it as her hand glows pink and hovers the bars towards him bending them around him tight. Corvo struggles trying to get free "your gonna pay for this, you may of beat me this time but i will be back" he says as police arrives surrounding him just as Gwen flew off._

_Lucky girl then returns home and changes out of her costume, Once out of it she sits down on her bed and sighs thinking. "Looks like Lucky girl is gonna have to be Bellwood's new solo hero with Ben not here" she says to herself as she got up and went to her window looking out it "but why now, why after 4 years of the evil villains believed to be gone" she says wondering why the sudden return of them which was a very good question._

_Gwen thinks then looks to her phone "i better give Ben a call hope he answers" She says going over to her phone and dials his number letting it ring. After awhile it went to voice mail and she sighs but leaves a message letting him know about the evil returning. _

_About 20 minutes later her phone rings "Hello?" she says and listens "Ben, thank goodness" she says happy to hear from him "Hey Gwen, i got your message however i am afraid its up to you to protect Bellwood as the rest of the world is in need of my help" he says to her making Gwen sigh "i was afraid you'd say that Ben, i really miss you though" she says sighing more "i miss you too, but you can do this, i have faith in you" he says then tells her he has to go and hung up. She then accepts that it was truely up to her to be the hero of Bellwood as she was the town's only hope.._

_**End Of Chapter..**_


End file.
